memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Reversal/Chapter Six
John is escorted into the base as Typhuss looks at Laurel (Earth Two). I have what you want says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She smiles at the Admiral and then kisses Typhuss as they look at him. So what now you tell me your evil plan and then kill me? Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe, what do you think Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him and nods, Typhuss turns to the Admiral. Laurel has a weapon that will be powered by Omega and she will use it against Team Arrow then Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss you of all people know how destructive Omega is John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him evilly. I know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Meanwhile at the Arrowcave Kira gets out of the lift and walks over to the team. Admiral Martin was taken, it was Typhuss and something is missing from Starfleet Headquarters, we have to help him and you have to at least save him Oliver, Typhuss is like a brother to you says Kira as she looks at them. Oliver looks at her. Kira he knows our moves and plans it's going to be tough Oliver says as he looks at her. Kira thinks and then gets an idea. I can try to talk to him and you hit him with a tranqulizer arrow, will that work says Kira as she looks at Oliver. Thea walks up. Let me do it Oliver Typhuss don't know where I can come from and I can hit him from a distance where he can't see me Thea says as she looks at him. Oliver looks at her. Thea that's suicide if he hits you once you lose the baby Oliver says as he looks at his sister. Kira looks at Thea. Get ready but wear black clothes that can cover your belly Kira says as she looks at her. She nods. Meanwhile Typhuss is punching Admiral Martin asking for the codes to device holding the particle. Give me the damn codes now says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Kiss my ass Typhuss John says as he looks at him with blood on his lip and cheek. Typhuss punches him some more. Give me what I want, I want the damn codes now says Typhuss as he looks at John. John gets up and spits blood out of his mouth. Not on your life John says as he looks at him. Black Siren looks at him. Stop Typhuss, Admiral Martin you know if you don't tell me I'll have to kill that brat of yours Kelly Martin where is she at oh at your parent's house they'd make perfect victims but you can save them if you just give me the code to the device Black Siren says as she looks at him. Admiral Martin looks at them. I don't know the codes to the device they never gave me the codes John says as he looks at him and Black Siren. Typhuss looks at him. But you can get them for us says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I'm not breaking into Starfleet database to unlock a deadly device that you and me know that can destroy all subspace John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. Then you are useless to us says Typhuss as he looks at John.